Cuento de Navidad
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un cuento originado a traves de la imagen diseñada de keila Nott, esperando sea agradable para ella, y dedicada con todo el corazón respetando sus diseños y son de su uso exclusivo, se creo este cuento, con todoa la intención de formar un regalo para esta Navidad. con sincero cariño para Keila Nott


_**Minific**_

 _ **Cuento Navideño**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Inspirada en Imagen de Keila Nott**_

Era la noche más hermosa que recuerdo, mi Tía había discutido con su esposo, yo estaba colocando los adornos de Navidad en el pinito, afuera nevaba y el calor de la chimenea irradiaba la habitación del salón principal, mi Tío se había enfadado por un hombre que vimos en la acera principal, regresábamos del teatro y al parecer me reconoció, eso a mi Tío le molesto sobre manera, no comprendía ni de donde me conocía, mucho menos quien era, solo sé que dijo algo sobre mi atuendo rojo, algo que lo encendía. No comprendí nada, mi Tío se puso mal humorado y mi tía, feliz.

Si, lo sé no han comprendido nada, pero eso paso y al entrar a la casa, mi tío subió las escaleras enfurecido, mi tía feliz me decía que no me preocupara, que era mío. Y que colocarla los adornos navideños, pues lo seguro es que viniera a pasar la Navidad con nosotras. ¿Que quien?... el desconocido.

Me senté en el piso colocando el trenecito, no me había cambiado de mis ropas, pues pensé que mi Tía bajaría en cualquier momento, continúe hasta que sin saber quede cansada, aun con la chimenea encendida mis pensamientos viajaban hasta el joven que me había reconocido, sintiendo un escalofrío, me coloque mis guantes y la capa, pensé en levantarme, pero de pronto, sentí un cansancio abrupto y un mareo que me hizo girar y girar sin poder detenerme.

\- Mira Archie, ya despierta.

\- Oye si, avísale al Tío Bert, Anthony

\- Porque siempre yo, dile tu Stear.

Abrí los ojos y tres pequeños hombrecitos vestidos en mini pijamitas celeste, rojo y amarillo, discutían en un simple aviso a alguien.

\- Disculpen ¿Quiénes son ustedes? El pequeño de color rojo se acercaba a mirarme y afirmaba,

\- Sencillamente hermosa, somos tuyos, preciosa, por fin despiertas, crees que estaremos aquí toda la vida, eres una princesa muy dormilona.

\- ¿Yo? De pronto con un paso algo galante un hombrecito de pantaloncillos azules, saco cafecito y unas botas muy bonitas, parecía ser el mayor de todos, a hablar con una pequeña voz tan atractiva, respondía,

\- ¡Anthony! Más respeto, que ella será tu tía.

Mi cara fue de espanto, sería tía del que vestía rojo, por favor si podía subirlo a mis manos, asombrada respondí

\- ¿Su tía? El hombrecito de botitas, con media sonrisa afirmaba,

\- Por supuesto, preciosa, tú serás mía. El chiquitín vestido de celeste con una sonrisa agregaba,

\- Vamos, sin mí no la hubieras encontrado, puede cambiar de opinión y porque no… elegirme a mí en su corazón, ¿Cierto, Gatita?

\- ¿Gatita?

\- Dile al tío este… que suspiras más cuando me ves a mí, díselo preciosa y te llevaré conmigo a donde quieras. El hombrecito molesto se paraba con las manos en la cintura y afirmando lo dicho respondía,

\- Que falta de respeto es esa, Archie, que no ves que es mía desde que nació, pregúntale a la reina Keila Nott, ella dijo que nació para mí. El pequeño más serio y reservado con lentecitos muy curioso agregaba,

\- Bueno Tío, también pudo haber dicho que nació para mí, la que tiene la última palabra es la preciosidad que tenemos aquí, mira que sonrisa, su rubor hipnotiza a quien se le acerca, si no como es que tiene a Anthony con su mirada clavada, que no puede el hacer también su lucha por conquistar el corazón de la princesa Candy.

Asombrada y con un rubor que no podía evitar observaba la discusión, el hombre de botitas, trataba de lidiar con los tres, que se acercaron y con sus posibilidades se subían a mi vestido, el me guiñaba un ojo y lo subí con mi mano, se acercaba a mi oído y comentaba que lo colocara donde ellos lo pudieran ver… así lo subía a mi cabeza y el se sentaba cómodamente y afirmaba,

\- Ella ha decidido ya, dice que estoy en sus pensamientos. Sin esperar más y al verla chimenea arder, se colocaba su lentes de sol, haciendo que los demás lo observaran como si tuviera toda la razón.

En su charla confirmaba, que debían llevarme con la reina Keila Nott, que me haría pequeña para estar dentro y poder llegar hasta la reina. De pronto, el pequeña de amarillo, sacaba un botecito y lo abría aventándolo por encima de mi, poco a poco me fui haciendo chiquita, hasta un poco más que ellos, pues el de botitas se veía alto y con media sonrisa, tomaba mi mano confirmando

\- ¡En marcha!

Caminamos tanto, que me dolían los pies, ahí el guapo hombre de botitas, de inmediato me subía a su espalda y continuábamos el viaje, entramos por un túnel, que hasta ahora jamás había visto en mi casa, porque todo esto, paso en el salón, si ahí donde el pino se encontraba… caminamos y caímos, nos levantamos, caminamos de nuevo y volvimos a caer… al final una luz nos avisaba la llegada a un paraje natural y precioso, me bajaba el hombre de botitas quien dijo que para mi, era Bert, y el tomando mi mano aseguraba,

\- Llegamos a Lakewood, princesa, estas en casa, aquí mis brazos son solo para ti y tu… naciste para mi.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, como es que solo yo te he llevado cerca, ellos son mi familia, no te preocupes, la reina te lo explicará todo.

El lugar era tan verde y tan hermoso, olía a hierba fresca, a flores y hasta casi podía escuchar el agua fluir, en ese momento ya me andaba por llegara a un lugar y pedir un poco de privacidad, pero los chiquitos, que ya no eran tan chiquitos, me miraban de reojo, cada que notaban que el hombre de botitas no estaba al pendiente, cada uno aprovechaba para hacerme platica y ser galantes, al parecer era su estado habitual, porque les quedaba bien, escucharlos hablar, de que si le gustaba algunas cosas y otras, eso sí, siempre hablando de ellos para que los conociera, sin preguntar por un momento, lo que de mi quisieran saber, era como si ya supieran todo de mi y yo los desconocía,

\- Entonces te llamas Archie y te gusta la moda, el buen vestir, los pasteles de fresa y el pudin. El es Anthony le gustan las rosas, conoce mucho del jardín, come poco, pero sabe de bebidas y es quien se parece al él. Indicaba al hombrecito de botitas, que observaba con e entrecejo hacia el bosque, como para saber por dónde llegar al castillo de la reina. Gire a ver al chico de lentes, quien esperaba mi opinión sobre él, y con seguridad aceptaba, que era un genio con polvitos para hacerme chiquita, que le gustaban los inventos y que era mayor que los otros dos, a lo que el con una sonrisa asentía con seguridad, como si me felicitara por no equivocarme, sin embargo levantaba un dedito indicándome - Mi nombre es Stear.

\- Oh si, Stear y el es Bert, quien asegura que… naci para él.

Los pequeños aceptaban de forma repetida con sus cabecitas afirmaban que así era esto. Y como si fuera cierto, corrí hasta donde el hombre de botitas estaba y le grite

\- Si Bert, ¿Soy tuya?

\- Por supuesto, pequeña, eso ni lo dudes, ellos ya lo sabían. Ven preciosa, cuando seas mi esposa, serás no solo la princesa de este lugar, sino mi reina, porque ese lugar es tuyo por derecho.

\- Oh, siento muy bonito aquí dentro, en mi corazoncito.

\- Desde que te encontré, no hago otra cosa que tranquilizarme, porque no te encontraba y no sabía donde buscarte.

\- Pero ya estoy aquí, junto a ti y la reina… ¿Nos casara?

\- Así es… y le dará el final apropiado a nuestra historia, no quiero que pase lo que en otros cuentos, que los dejan inconclusos y aprovechan otros para acomodarse, según ellos siendo tu final feliz… por eso es que necesito que ella vea que ya estamos juntos, que no nos separaremos y que sientes lo mismo que yo cada que nos vemos.

\- ¿Tú sientes esto? Tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho a lo que los chicos que nos miraban se apenaron y se burlaban. El me abrazo muy protector y comentaba,

\- ¿Qué no les dije que respeto? Ella que sabe de protocolos, ella no ha estado aquí, para saber, cómo son las cosas, solo sabe que será mi esposa, por lo tanto puedo tocarla donde ella quiera.

Gire a ver a los compañeros de viaje y me miraban apenados, a lo que yo sonreí efusiva y les comentaba,

\- Ustedes habían estado jugando conmigo, cuando sabían que él me ha estado buscando para traerme aquí, ¿que no tienen parejas?

Bert se sonrió, colocando su brazo por mis hombros confirmaba,

\- No preciosa, ellos desean encontrar a su chiquita, pero eso no es posible, hasta que la reina Keila, las traiga y se las entregue.

\- ¡oh, que triste! Entonces es una reina muy cruel, solo me ha traído a mi para ti, y no les ha traído a sus princesas a tan bellos galanes. El chico de rojo se acercaba y tomando mi mano, le daba un beso y aseguraba,

\- La reina no es cruel, princesa Candy… pero le pediré una chica tan bella como tu, ya veras que me da una hermosa princesa para mi.

\- Que alegría, ya quiero encontrar a la reina, para que les haga también princesas a ellos. Como si hubiera acertado, los dos chicos de azul y amarillo se pusieron derechitos y galantes avanzaron el paso asegurando que la reina ya les había anunciado la llegada de sus princesas, en cuanto Bert encontrara a su pareja.

El camino ya no fue tan largo, ese lugar ya tenía todo de tamaño normal, entramos a un castillo blanco y hermoso, pregunte si era donde la reina Keila se encontraba, a lo que ellos se negaron, ese castillo era de Bert y la reina llegaría cuando menos lo esperaba, pues a ella no debes presionarla, porque si lo haces, no llegará y cuando menos lo esperes, aparecerá.

Preocupada por lo que mencionaba, le asegure a Bert, que yo debía regresar, pues teníamos que envolver, los regalos de Navidad. El con una sonrisa, me aseguraba que por nada del mundo, haría que me perdiera de ese bello festejo, que en cuanto la reina llegara, y nos diera el final, regresaría todo a su normalidad.

La habitación que me asignaron era grande y muy bonita, todo lo que yo quería, aparecía en ese lugar, Bert me comentaba que la reina Keila, sabe nuestros deseos y que con solo pensarlos, ella colocaba todo en ese lugar, y probaba a ver si era cierto y todo cobraba vida, cerraba los ojos y colocaba el mantel rojo, y este aparecía, y luego lo quería con orillas de orto, y como s lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, tirillas finas y estiladas, tal como me gustaba, aparecían ahí. Fue entonces que se me ocurrían otras cosas fuera de las telas, y me acerque a Bert, para ver si sucedía, y fue tan bello, el me tomaba de la mano, me miraba con amor, y cuando más lo ansiaba, sus labios rosaron los míos, llenos de pasión.

\- ¡Funciona Bert! ¡Funciona!

El con tremenda sonrisa soltaba risas efusivas, pues él deseaba también lo que acabábamos de hacer, como sabría la reina, todo lo que queríamos, Bert me lo explicaba, que ella solo deseaba lo mejor de lo mejor, y siendo que por fin juntos estábamos, enlazaba también nuestro corazón.

\- Bert, que bonito es estar aquí en Lakewood.

\- Mas hermoso será cuando estemos casados, Candy. Pero no podemos presionar las cosas, porque si lo hacemos, podríamos tener pesadillas y como si lo deseáramos podríamos separarnos. En ese instante, un temor tan grande se me reflejaba en el rostro, de solo imaginarlo, sentí horrible, Bert me abrazaba fuerte, pero mis pensamientos me hicieron desaparecer de sus brazos, llore, grite, y lo hice muy fuerte. Aparecieron otras personas y con sonrisas mal intencionadas una pareja de chicos reían a carcajadas

\- Lo ves Niel, también tus deseos se pueden cumplir, al tratar de robarse a la mejor chica, solo tenías que desearlo. La joven de cabello anaranjado me miraba despreciablemente, y el chico tomaba mi mano y quería besarme, a lo que solté mis manos y le di un pisotón, asegurándole que no era suyo, mi corazón.

\- Le diré a la reina, que no solo es la más bella, sino la más poderosa y veras que te deja a mi lado princesa hermosa.

\- Soñare todos los días con Bert y en sus fuertes brazos me esconderé. Pelo en ese momento me jalaron mi coleta y la chica de cabello naranja riendo aseguraba,

\- Estaré en tus pesadillas, día y noche pecosa, tú de mi hermano serás esposa.

Fue tal mi espanto, que me puse a llorar, y abrazándome muy fuerte, me pude despertar, estaba en la chimenea, que ya se había apagado, el pino lucía triste, pues no brillaba aun, me levantaba con cuidado y sentía entumidas mis piernas, todo había sido un sueño, algo que parecía bellos y terminaba mal…

Mi tío bajaba por la escalera con una sonrisa, se acomodaba la ropa y apenado decía,

\- Tiene razón tu tía, ella siempre tiene modos para convencerme de que ese hombre le enciendes.

\- ¿De qué hombre habla, Tío?

\- Del que no tarda en llegar, al parecer tu tía también lo reconoció, es el hombre con el que tu padre, te comprometió.

Tocaban la puerta, un hombre sacudía la nieve, al entrar nuestras miradas se pudieron encontrar, era Bert, solo que ya no era un pequeñín, sino un hombre bastante alto y atractivo, con una sonrisa me miraba muy divertido,

\- Por fin te encontré, Candy.

\- Si, supongo que por fin. Confirmaba mi Tía Keila, bajando por la escalera y saludaba al hombre que me iban a presentar, mi Tía comentaba - Candy el es William Albert Andrew, tu prometido desde que naciste.

\- ¿Desde qué naci? La voz enronquecida del atractivo hombre, confirmaba,

\- Así es pequeña, imagina cuanto tiempo tengo esperando este encuentro. Me tomaba de las manos, para pasar al salón, donde la cena ya estaba servida, mi Tía Keila, sonreía divertida, no se como había convencido a mi Tío, pero ambos parecían muy enamorados, mi tío le daba las gracias, por la explicación tan detallada, no sabía de que hablaban, pero al parecer lo iban a volver a hacer, porque ambos muy abrazados, nos dejaron solos, el me acompañaba al salón, tomamos asiento frente a la chimenea, mi vestido ya no era rojo, ahora portaba un vestido rosa, el me miraba como si lo hubiera cambiado, me jalaba de un brazo y me sentaba a su lado.

\- sabes Candy, quisiera que conocieras a mi familia.

\- Huy si, a Anthony, Archie y Stear.

\- vaya, parece que tu Tía ya te hablo de ellos.

Me quede sin saber porque le había dicho los nombres de los pequeños, pero al mirarlo a él ,e di cuenta de todo, el era el hombre de las botitas cafés, el chico que aseguraba, que había nacido para él. Besaba mis manos, me miraba con una mirada insinuadora, yo no quería pensar en nada, porque solo podía sentir lo que el provocaba con solo… estar conmigo ahí.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Cuento dedicado a Keila Nott, con sincero cariño y respeto a sus creaciones, este mi regalo de Navidad, para ti amiga**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
